To Nowhere
by Kaz3
Summary: Love, Squander, A Raging war in the wizarding world’s favourite Golden Boy. Only when he is grieving the Headmaster’s death, is the BoyWhoLived finally allowed love and peace in the form of the Serpent One, Draco. Warning: Drarry cause it's love perhaps m
1. Into the Darkness

To Nowhere 

**Summary:** Love, Squander, A Raging war in the wizarding world's favourite Golden Boy. Only when he is grieving the Headmaster's death, is the Boy-Who-Lived finally allowed love and peace in the form of the Serpent One, Draco. Warning: Drarry 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other characters from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is the sole creator and for that, I deeply and honestly salute her for creating such beauties.

To Nowhere

Chapter One – Into the Darkness

'I can help you, Draco,' Dumbledore said to Malfoy. Even in his spellbound position, Harry saw his wand falter. It trembled in his hand. _He's hesitating._ Harry thought, unable to accept the fact.

'You can't help me! Nobody can! Not even my father, or you, or that bloody Potter!' Malfoy's strained voice choked out. Tears were forming in the boy's eyes, and his body started to quiver.

'You are forgetting, Draco. I am Dumbledore. I have people who are more than willing to accept you, and care for you, and protect you from Voldemort.' He chuckled, despite his current situation, 'Even Harry. Please, Draco, please—come to the right side, and fight against evil.' The old man's eyes pleaded, his burnt hand outstretched, towards the blonde boy. He was begging, he knew, but he didn't want one so young to be at the mercy of the Dark Lord. He didn't want anyone to be at his unforgivable mercy.

Draco lowered his wand completely, and looked into his Headmaster's eyes. Surely, anyone with the power to save him from this fate, it could be Dumbledore. No… he couldn't kill the old one. Look, he was already weakened from a previous battle. He was kneeling, and his hand was pleading for him to change his mind. The blonde one took a step closer, about to speak, when just then, the Great Door opened, and Snape came slithering out, with 4 other Death Eaters in tow.

'What's this? You _still_ haven't killed the old bastard?' Snape's nostrils flared. Draco felt his blood rise to his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to kill Snape. Kill him for being so stupid, so _blind_ as to see that the Dark Lord was not going to win against the good side. He would fall--oh yes, Draco knew that. He knew that when the Dark Lord gave him this mission. He saw in the Black Thing's eyes that he was scared, scared to lose to a boy, a _child_ yet again. And Draco knew that he would.

Snape glared at the blonde boy, hatred and confusion in his black eyes. 'I—er….' He started, but Dumbledore spoke before he had a chance.

'Severus… what are you doing? Please… Severus, I've guided you into the light, do you falter yet again?' Dumbledore once again pleaded for Snape's mercy. He felt pitiful for it… but he needed the Potion Master's help more than anything. He _needed _him.

'We are here, _Albus_ to kill you. We are here to fufill the mission set upon us by the Dark Lord and to end you, once and for all.' Snape growled in malice and hate, and he pointed his wand at the old man, screaming, _Avada Kedavra!_

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to kill Snape---to_ destroy _the bastard. Dumbledore. His mentor, his only father figure, was being thrown into the air, thrown about like a rag doll. His body was encircled in a green glow, and fell to the ground in a sickening, torturing _thump_. Just then, the magical bindings broke and Harry was able to move. However, he just _couldn't._ Shock, and panic filled the boy, thrashing his mind into a complete shutdown when it came to actually _moving._

It took the Golden Boy a few moments to realize that he was alone. Malfoy, Snape, and the Death Eaters ran off as soon as… Harry couldn't think. He ran after them… into the raging war. Into the Darkness.


	2. Homeward Bound

To Nowhere 

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, or all of the other mates in the books. On the contrary, I get to molest, rape, sex, and love all of them up. Lucky me!

**Warning: ** Some of the following content will be sex-, swear- and insult- heavy, as I like to keep cool. I will keep it tasteless… but sometimes, I can't help myself. Bear with me as I –try- to create something beautiful!

To Nowhere

Chapter 2 – Summer Solstice

He sat. He slept. He waited. Waited for what? Even he didn't know. Everyone seemed to leave him. His Godfather, his Headmaster, even his friends questioned him and 'gave his air' as Hermoine put it. Well… why shouldn't they? He blew up at everyone. Everyone was his enemy. For… how could they understand? They were only trying to be there for him… but he was too deep in grief to figure it out. He wanted Sirius, he yearned for Dumbledore. Thinking this for the millionth time since he came back to No. 4 Privet Drive, and for the millionth time, he wept.

Usually, Harry Potter wouldn't know _how_ to cry. He just felt horribly, and then his eyes would sting. Perhaps he didn't know hot to cry… but this summer, he actually—finally—shed tears for his lost family. He needed these people to be his guide. Dumbledore was wise, he could teach Harry so much just by the twinkling of his sky blue eyes behind those half-moon spectacles. Sirius' laughter, sarcasm, and pure trust in Harry made him feel…_wanted_ amongst people. Like he mattered.

Harry usually spent his days sitting, as he did the previous summer, waiting for the people he knew would never come back. He could _imagine_ them just walking up the front walkway, the Elder and the Mutt, coming to take him away from his hellish prison. His forehead pressed against the windowpane, glasses askew, he stared out… not really seeing, but his eyes forward, glassed over, looking for some sign of Voldemort, or his ghastly Death Eaters. He didn't study, he rarely ate, and he never went downstairs, for the Dursley's knew that the Headmaster passed, and they liked to bring it up at any and every opportune moment, just to see Harry's expression.

Harry went back, as he often did, to that fateful night when Snape took the life of the old man. He thought about the look of hate and rage on the bastard's face. He relived the moment Dumbledore's magic failed to hold him, making his death real. Most of all, Harry remembered the way Malfoy's wand faltered. The blonde boy's face, his indecision. He _wanted_ to go to the light side. He really did. His eyes proved it all. They way they seemed to say a million things at once. Harry felt something flutter around his insides when he thought about Malfoy.

The Boy-Who-Lived was sitting, brooding, when a loud screech came from downstairs. This was followed by some heavy stompings and yelps from the Dursley's living room. Then came the bellow.

'BOY! Get your ruddy arse down here and get your bloody post from this beast's grasp!' yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry could _hear_ the vein in his uncle's brow popping, so he jumped up, and yanked his bedroom door open, flying as fast as he could down the stairs, to see what the ruckus was about.

He found his Muggle family in the living room of their home. The horse-jawed Aunt Petunia was perched on the coffee table, portly Dudley was scrunched up on the couch as much as his heavy body would let him, and Uncle Vernon, with a red face, was standing up, brandishing a fire poker like a sword. At the receiving end of the weapon perched a hawk owl, perfectly calm, like it participated in this type of scene daily. It saw Harry, and held out its claw towards him. It's amber eyes staring directly at the boy.

Harry walked up to the beautiful, sleek black creature, ignoring his purple-faced uncle, or the rest of his so-called family. He saw the owl's beak was sharpened to a direct point, and it looked like it could cause some serious damage. Harry took the scroll from the perfectly manicured claw, thrust an owl-treat at it, and the bird flew away. Harry pulled of the ribbon, and unraveled the letter, which stated;

_Dear Potter,_

_July 20th,_

_12 Grimmauld Place._

_Bring your school things as you will not be returning to the Muggles._

_We'll be there to pick you up._

_Malfoy._

Harry had to read the letter three times before it sunk in _Malfoy? He wrote to me? What? How does he know about Sirius' place? And what does he mean by 'we'? _

Harry read the date, _July 20th_. That was in tomorrow. Harry was leaving Privet Drive! He could have jumped for joy, but, thankfully, he didn't, for Uncle Vernon's vein was pulsating at a very dangerous level. Harry ran upstairs, packed his trunk, and went to bed, waiting for tomorrow where he would be leaving his treacherous family and back into the wizarding world. Back to his home.


End file.
